Asking 4 It
"Asking 4 It" is a song by American singer and songwriter Gwen Stefani. It is the 9th track on her 3rd album, This Is What The Truth Feels Like. It features american rapper Fetty Wap. Musically, "Asking 4 It" is a hip hop and trap influenced track, made clear especially in Fetty Wap's rap verse. Lyrically, the song discusses someone's doubts while in a relationship, presumably Stefani referring to her recent divorce from husband Gavin Rossdale. Upon release, "Asking 4 It" received mixed reviews from music critics. Some critics labeled the song as "trippy" and a "club stomper", while others called it "dated" and questioned its "awkward" placement on the album. The track was included on the set list for her 2016 concert series This Is What the Truth Feels Like Tour. "Asking 4 It" has been described as a hip hop and trap song, backed by a rapped verse by Fetty Wap, with a length of three minutes and thirty seconds.1213 A writer for Hitsync described "Asking 4 It" as a "bopping, hip hop tinged beat flecked with dancey synths."14 Chris Mench of Complex described the inclusion of Fetty Wap as Stefani "calling upon one modern-day hit maker",15 while Clara Hudson of The Daily Free Press''called this move "gimmicky".16 Lyrically, "Asking 4 It" discusses several topics, including a lover's doubts while in a relationship; Stefani sings "You're giving me truth and it's such an unfamiliar subject", which ET Onlinedescribed as "a sultry take on the uncertainty of a new romance."17 The song was inspired by her divorce from Bush lead singer, Gavin Rossdale; Stefani wrote several songs during these recording sessions to start "a new chapter in her life".18 In an interview with ''Today's Matt Lauer, Stefani stated that the majority of her recent studio work would discuss her breakup with Rossdale.19 Billboard stated that the lyrics "Are you sure you wanna love me? / I know that it's a lot to handle me / But it is what it is / It's all part of my broken history" were "ultra personal".20 In his description of the track, Glenn Gamboa of Newsday stated that "'Asking 4 It' strikes at the heart of pop radio"21 while Jillian Mapes of Pitchfork Media described "Asking 4 It" as "the album's sole feature atop an unconvincing beat."22 Nicholaus James Jodlowski of Reporter felt that the album's "sound cools down a little", but that the track "is still easy to dance to Upon release, "Asking 4 It" received generally mixed reviews from contemporary music critics. In a highly positive review, Leonie Cooper of NME praised Stefani for her "nonchalant divorcée swagger" on the track, later calling "Asking 4 It" a standout track on the album.24 Similarly, Mesfin Fekadu of The Washington Post called the track a "high point".25 Mikael Wood of the Los Angeles Times favored the track, labeling it as "trippy".26 Writing for Entertainment Weekly, Leah Greenblatt dubbed "Asking 4 It" as a "come-on disguised as a caution"; Greenblatt further praised the song for being a "stomper".27 In a negative review of "Asking 4 It", Sal Cinquemani of Slant Magazine called the track "dated" and "no more worthy of Stefani's emotional exorcism than 2014's stale 'Spark the Fire'".28 Emily Blake of Mashable thought that "Asking 4 It" was "an out-of-place hip-hop track",29 while Jordan Miller of BreatheHeavy felt that the song was "vulnerable" and unfavorably predicted that it will "probably become a single" in the future.30 Daniel Bromfield of Pretty Much Amazing panned "Asking 4 It" but enjoyed Fetty Wap's contribution to the track; Bromfield thought "it's tragic how completely Wap upstages Stefani" and how Fetty Wap showed emotion during his verse while Stefani did not.[ Lyrics Wap: (I'm someone you love, making it clear, baby) (But what if our love isn't in here, baby) (Just scream out to Zoo, Zoovier is here) (I dare ya, dare ya, dare ya) Stefani: Why would, why would you wanna be Why would you wanna be with someone like me Oh why, why would, why would you wanna live Why would you wanna live so recklessly? I don't know where I was, I was lost, I was nothing The real version of me, I had never even seen You givin' me truth and it's such an unfamiliar subject So, could you answer me please? Are you sure you wanna love me? Are you sure you wanna love me? You're asking for it, you're asking for it And I'm just saying, boy You're asking for it, you're asking for it Are you sure you wanna love me? Are you sure you wanna love me? You're asking for it, you're asking for it And I'm just saying, boy You're asking for it, you're asking for it I dare ya, dare ya, dare ya You're asking for it, you're asking for it And I'm just saying, boy You're asking for it, you're asking for it I dare ya, dare ya, dare ya You're asking for it, you're asking for it And I'm just saying, boy You're asking for it, you're asking for it I dare ya, dare ya, dare ya I, I know, I know that it's a lot I know that it's a lot to handle me But it, it is, but it is what it is It's all a part of my broken history I don't know where I was, I was lost, I was nothing The real version of me, I had never even seen You givin' me truth and it's such an unfamiliar subject So, could you answer me please? Are you sure you wanna love me? Are you sure you wanna love me? You're asking for it, you're asking for it And I'm just saying, boy You're asking for it, you're asking for it I dare ya, dare ya, dare ya You're asking for it, you're asking for it And I'm just saying, boy You're asking for it, you're asking for it I dare ya, dare ya, dare ya You're asking for it, you're asking for it And I'm just saying, boy You're asking for it, you're asking for it I dare ya, dare ya, dare ya Wap: I'm just icy, give you weapons and them bangers Baby, I'm from the trap, I run the zoo, and I'm just askin' Baby, I love your style, put you in Choos but not too flashy, ayy It was days I had no car, you had to stash me Baby I promise you we always ain't gon' let you pass me Pick a car, yeah, you pack your bags, we're leavin' Lavens Come and stand with Zoovier Zoo, I can be your captain Baby let's fill the swimming pool with money Make it splash in, yeah baby I'm someone you love, making it clear, baby But what if our love isn't in here, baby Just scream out to Zoo, Zoovier is here Stefani: Are you sure you wanna love me? Are you sure you wanna love me? Are you sure you wanna love me? I dare ya, dare ya, dare ya You're asking for it, you're asking for it And I'm just saying, boy You're asking for it, you're asking for it I dare ya, dare ya, dare ya You're asking for it, you're asking for it And I'm just saying, boy You're asking for it, you're asking for it I dare ya, dare ya, dare ya Category:Songs